Blodeuwedd
by aphleser
Summary: Elphaba is made from flowers, and exists to love Boq, but when she encounters rugged soldier Fiyero, her free will is exercised in a most enchanting and romantic way... This is based on a Welsh folk tale, completely AU. By all means, look it up, but read my story after, please? Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**[Here I go, beginning yet another story when I should be focusing on school. But life is far too short to actually commit to essays and sleep-deprivation. So I begin a new fic, entitled Blodeuwedd. This is a Welsh folk tale, dramatised by Saunders Lewis (one of the best dramatists the Welsh language has seen), about a woman made entirely from flowers. In fact, Blodeuwedd's name ****_literally_**** means 'sewn from flowers', since blodau are flowers and wedd is a form of gwau, which means to sew. Basically, Blodeuwedd was created to be Llew LLaw Gyffes' wife, since his mother had cursed him three times so that only she could give him a name, he would never receive arms from anyone but Arianrhod herself, and that he would never have a wife from man. So Llew's uncle, Gwydion (a wizard. How convenient, right?), chained flowers of the oak, broom (broom! How fitting!) and meadowsweet to create a woman, and baptized her Blodeuwedd. She was created to love Llew, but she also had free will. And we know how that can mess up a good story.  
Elphaba will be Blodeuwedd, and will still have green skin. Boq will be Llew Llaw Gyffes, since Llew doesn't really love Blodeuwedd; he's more in awe of her. Fiyero (of course) will be Gronw Pebr, the soldier with whom Blodeuwedd has an affair. Rhagnell (Blodeuwedd's handmaiden) will be Galinda, and Gwydion will be Doctor Dillamond, since Gwydion loved Blodeuwedd like a daughter, was her mentor and was most proud of her of all of his creations.  
This story will obviously AU, Elphaba will not be allergic to water, and I will use their Wicked names. If anyone knows the story, please don't ruin it for the rest, there's a wonderful twist at the end.  
Happy reading my lovelies, and review with your thoughts and questions!]**

* * *

Dr. Dillamond led Boq into a tenebrous clearing, with shadows swirling among the twisted roots and branches. The old Goat's gnarled staff made steady, comforting thuds in the moss, a heartbeat of magic. As Boq was brought to the very periphery of the clearing, he shook with fear, knowing the extent of his guardian's power.

"Dillamond, I implore you, I have no need of a wife!" he pleaded, panicking as he watched him assume a strong stance, ready to cast spells upon Nature herself. As much as Boq loved Nature, he was wary of the consequences their actions would have.

"My boy, you need an heir, to defeat the last of your mother's fates for you. Allow me to help you, Boq." Boq stepped back, recognizing his guardian's made was made up.

As the darkness around the mossy path twirled, Dillamond planted his staff in front of himself, and gripped the wood with both hooves, channeling every inch of his power into the ground to perform his bidding.

The very earth began to rumble, as Nature reluctantly bent to Dillamond's will, spurting roots and flowers upwards into the midnight sky. Moss and earth, flora and petals spun in a dizzying spiral into a coccoon of pure, earthly magic. The Goat's arms shook with effort from controlling the immense power he was manipulating. As Boq watched on, enraptured, Dillamond began to chant.

"_O'r ddaear hon, creuaf. O'r blodau rhein, creuaf. O enaid a phwer Natur, byth fu ei hoes, gweuaf ferch, ferch a fu i garu fy ngward ar hyd ei hoes. Ni heneddi hi, ac ni farwa hi. Rhowch i mi, o Natur Fawr, yr hyn a fynnwn!_"

_From this Eartg, I shall create. From these flowers, I shall create. Oh, soul and power of Nature, long may she reign, I sew a girl, a girl to love my ward for all her life. She will not age, and she will not perish. Give to me, oh Magnificent Nature, that of which I ask!_

Blasting his staff into the ground, the coccoon glowed with pure-white light, the essence of nature rewriting itself to Dillamond's wishes to form the role he wished fulfilled. As the Goat stared into the depths of Nature's light, his pupils became thin slits, reverting back to his pull on Nature, being one of her own fauna.

Slowly, the luminescent coccoon faded from the white brilliance into a cool jade, and behind the swirling petals and leaves, a slender female form was visible, arms raised, almost in worship. The green light brightened as the woman's head tipped back, and her arms spread out wide, absorbing the remains of the coccoon into her heart.

Both the woman and Dillamond collapsed to the ground, and Boq was torn between running to his guardian or his future wife.

Wife. The word tasted strange in his mouth, sounded strange in his mind.

Just as he reached the old Goat, the curious woman moved heavily, shifting herself upwards like a puppet without strings. Then Boq saw his supposed wife in the dappled moonlight filtering through the trees.

Hair like black spiderwebs, like the night sky, hung in a glossy curtain over her back, tickling the curve of her spine. The woman was as green as grass, fresher than spring leaves, with slender curves and rich brown eyes, like disturbed earth, flecked generously with mica and stardust. She was slightly damp, the dew not yet dried upon her skin. She was also as naked as the flowers of the dawn.

The spirit of spring in a body of flesh.

She turned her large brown eyes upon him silently, and looked as Boq stared at her. Their eyes met.

Just then, Dillamond let out a feeble bleat, and pushed himself to his feet, aided hastily by Boq. The Goat looked upon his creation and smiled widely, proud.

"My girl! You are here, the essence of Nature in a female form!" Hastily moving over to where the woman was still sitting, Dillamond noticed petals and leaves hewn into her hair, that were unlikely to be removed. There was something twiglike about her skinny fingers, and her willowy body was Nature made corporeal.

The green woman stayed silent, simply staring up at her creator.

"Can she speak?" whispered Boq, coming up behind Dillamond, wary of the woman.

"Yes, I can speak," the woman answered slowly, in a curious accent. Her voice was deep and smoky, like a smouldering campfire, and she blinked slowly as comprehension dawned upon her face. Dillamond watched her wondrously, like a new father.

"Yes, my girl. You are real, you are Nature in a female body, made to be with my ward, Boq." he helped her up, and drawing her over to a babbling creek, dipped the point of his hoof in the water and brought it to her emerald forehead. The woman's eyes closed as the Goat traced cross onto her skin.

"Rise, Elphaba, woman of the spring, and breathe in your new life." pronounced Dillamond, kissing the spot within the centre of the cross.

Elphaba opened her eyes.

* * *

**[There we go! The very first chapter! I'll admit, I borrowed a few phrases from the play, but the spell Dillamond chants is entirely my own. I needed it to be in Welsh, just to honour Saunders Lewis. Thank you for reading, and review with questions or requests or your opinions, as long as they're constructive.]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Something Bad

**[I'm very flattered by the wonderful response I've had so far, but I can tell you quite honestly I have had more Follows and Favourites than I have reviews. As much as I love ****_any _****form of response, I do especially love reviews, since they help me to develop and grow as an author. If you like something, tell me. If you don't like something, tell me (as long as it's constructive. I don't want any insults, thank you very much!). I apologise about Elphaba; she'll be slightly put of character, but remember she's been uprooted from Nature and placed in the human world. Give her some time. Anyway, onwards and upwards!]**

* * *

Boq sat in the cushioned armchair, hand rubbing his smooth chin, deep in thought. He was dressed for a three days hunt, britches and jacket and boots wrapped about him.

Dillamond entered, also dressed for the outside world in a heavy overcoat of a mustard yellow, and shoes adjusted for maximum comfort on his hooves. He fussed with his cuffs for a moment, before noticing his ward staring into the crackling fire with a worryingly pensive look upon his young face.

"What's bothering you, my boy?" The old Goat smiled paternally at the young man, who stood up and began to pace.

It was some time before Boq answered Dillamond. He took a breath.

"I'm worried about Elphaba, Dillamond." His guardian was as shocked as expected, bushy eyebrows almost disappearing into a salt and pepper hairline.

"About Elphaba, Boq?" he sputtered, mildly insulted that Boq wasn't happy with the woman forged by Dillamond from flowers and meadowsweet. Boq quickly shook his head to the Goat's unvoiced question, before trying to convey the uneasiness he felt.

"She is cold with me, Dillamond. Every time we-" Boq broke off, blushing, and Dillamond just smiled benevolently at his innocence and nodded for him to continue.

"Every time, she is ice cold. She doesn't hold me, she doesn't kiss back. Is she unhappy, Uncle?" Dillamond sat Boq down, and regarded him over the rims of half-moon spectacles. How would he begin to explain to one who had no knowledge of magic that Nature didn't like it when things were taken from her, even with consent? Elphaba was restless in a body of flesh, and it would take some time before she could finally settle into her humanity, which she had shown no sign of possessing so far.

"My boy," Dillamond began, "Elphaba was made from flowers, it is natural that she won't settle into her life until she's completely comfortable with her role as your wife."

"But we have had no heir, Dillamond. She cannot-" The Goat cut him off indignantly.

"Elphaba is perfectly capable of bearing children, Boq. She is uncomfortable at the moment, and this feeling will affect her ability to conceive." Dillamond stood up, leaning on the armrest for support. "Give her time, my boy."

Boq looked at his guardian uncertainly, but decided to accept Dillamond's words of wisdom.

"Now, are we leaving, or are we not? It will be dusk soon, and this entire mission will be abandonded." Boq sprung to his feet, and sent for a handservant to fetch the Lady of the House quickly.

Elphaba arrived almost immediately, trailing the elongated hem of her flowing dress on the brushed and paved floor. The luminescence of her skin complimented the ivory of her dress, and the flowers and petals in her hair had stayed there since her 'birth' into a body of a human, but with the spirit of Nature and the greenness of a nourishing stem.

"Going so soon, my Lord?" she asked in a calm voice, almost matter-of-fact. Boq smiled affectionately at her, before kissing her cheek softly. Staring into her earthy eyes, Boq marveled at how soft her skin was, like the petals of a rose.

"Yes, Elphaba," he answered, a little too late, "We are." Elphaba's face wrinkled slightly, her brow furrowing a touch. It was the most emotion she had ever betrayed.

"My Lord, I don't believe it... safe, to go now. At least wait until morning." Boq, surprised at her facial expression and her question both, opened his mouth to retort.

"But why? What danger is posed if I go now?" Elphaba shook her head, sending undulating waves through her glossy hair.

"I know not what exactly is dangerous, but I feel in my bones that nothing good will come from your leaving." There was an edge of pleading to her voice, and Boq realised quite suddenly that this was her curious way of begging him to stay with her.

"I will be fine, sweetheart," he whispered gently, smiling at her mildly worried expression, "Trust me, Elphaba."

Elphaba's expression smoothed, and she turned to regard Dillamond, who watched the pair with a sense of pride.

"Dillamond, am I beautiful?" she asked in a lilting voice, and the Goat smiled, mooning over her beauty.

"My girl, you are the best of all my creations. You have the beauty and grace of flowers, and the strength of Nature. Your skin glows with the essence of your power, and you possess hair like the feathers of your bird-sisters."

"Then why does my husband not stay when I ask him?" A hint of desperation entered her voice, and Dillamond quickly called her handmaiden, and rubbed at her skinny shoulders.

"Elphaba, we will only be gone for three days. Nothing bad will happen to us, or to you. Galinda will stay with you, keep you company." He gently steered her to a plush armchair, and she allowed herself to be calmed by her creator. Galinda stepped forward and laid a hand on Elphaba's, who didn't clasp hers back, but didn't push her off either.

Boq kissed Elphaba's cheek once more, and she watched him go with eyes that held a small modicum of sadness.

"Goodbye, Boq," she breathed delicately, watching him wave at her from his horse, and canter into the bleeding-yellow sunset. Dillamond followed him after tipping his cap towards the green woman.

Elphaba's eyes never left the spot where her husband had disappeared, the colours reflecting in her glassy stare.

* * *

**[There we go! Apologies for the delay in updating, beginning this story was probably a bad idea, given my workload. I'm very happy with this chapter, it sets up the plot quite well, if I do say so myself. Will something bad happen? Or is actually something bad, and not, in fact, a blessing in disguise...? Review with your ideas! And any questions you have, I'm happy to answer them. Review please!]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Loneliness

**[Thank you very much to all who reviewed last chapter, and I love you all dearly. Apologies for the lateness of the update and the lack of fluff so far; Fiyero will arrive soon, but I want to shine the spotlight on Elphaba for a chapter. Congratulations to AriBridge who correctly guessed what the 'something bad' is, and go check out her writing, it's artistic and clever and very well-thought-out. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Elphaba remained sedentary for some time, before Galinda began to worry.

"Elphaba, my Lady, what ails you? Elphaba, answer me." She knelt down to meet the green woman's eyes, and her heart broke at the look of pure loneliness she found.

"My Lord has left me." Elphaba responded simply. Galinda sighed in pity, and clutched at a skinny hand, rubbing her thumb in circles over the palm.

"He'll only gone three days. Boq will return soon." She attempted to comfort her Lady.

"Galinda, you know not of the fear in my heart." The whispered words were chilling, and filled Galinda with dread. Elphaba had behaved curiously from day one, and while she had settled in to some degree in the weeks following her 'birth', she was still very much part of Nature, and yearned to return.

"Why would you fear anything?" Galinda said brightly, "You hold the highest authority in the land, and no one here doesn't love you. I would give my life for yours, should there be any need." Elphaba's expression didn't change, and she shook her head in distress.

"It is not dangerous men I fear, but emptiness, and loneliness." she swallowed loudly and bowed her head, "My Lord has left me." she continued in a quiet voice, thick with tears. Galinda's heart shattered again, looking at Elphaba's lost face. But something didn't quite add up.

"Elphaba, I heard you talk of escape many a time. What change is this?" Galinda forced her chin upwards to regard Elphaba's expression properly.

Elphaba stood up abruptly, and sent Galinda careening onto the footstool.

"You don't_ understand_! You have no idea what it is to be lonely! Your life is full, you have a home and a family. But me," she scoffed, "I have no such ties, Galinda. I have no home, no hearth. The world is strange to me, and that's what I fear; being free, like a ship without a captain, sailing the sea of Humanity." Throughout this speech, the green woman paced, and wrung her hands in barely-controlled emotion.

Galinda watched her wear a path onto the cold floor, and could think of nothing to say to console Elphaba. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it again, feeling the words stick in her gullet, and choke her voice.

Elphaba meanwhile had returned to staring out of the window. Getting up as gracefully as she could manage, Galinda went over to her to wrap her arms around the green woman's shoulders.

"You are not alone, Elphaba. I am with you. I am your human sister, your female sibling." Elphaba looked at her, eyes brimming with tears as clear as a bubbling stream. She sobbed once, and dived into Galinda's waiting arms, which then folded protectively around her.

"Hush," Galinda soothed, rocking Elphaba gently, as heaving sobs made the green woman's body shudder, "Come sit down, Elphaba."

Galinda guided Elphaba to the fancy armchair, and set her down, carefully removing herself from the green hands that tightened around her dress when she made to move away.

"Let go of me, Elphaba," Galinda murmured, gently disentangling herself from her grip, "I'm just going to make you a hot drink."

Elphaba reluctantly released her, embarrassed at the open show of emotion she had just performed. She had never cried, and her eyes felt hot and uncomfortable. Rubbing at them, her fingers came back wet and salty. Fascinated by her new body's response to her intense sadness, Elphaba slowly put her fingers in her mouth, to taste her tears.

Just then a bugle call declared the presence of a hunting party, and the sound of dogs baying reached Elphaba's keen ears. That was not her husband's call, it was one she didn't recognise at all.

Who was this hunter?

* * *

**[I wonder if any of you can guess who our new hunter is... Review, please!]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Passion

**[Thanks to all of you who responded, I think I reached a new personal record of nine reviews on my last chapter! Thank you so much, I am truly grateful for your brilliant response. I thought I'd give you all the Fiyeraba you so desperately thirst for, so here it is.]**

* * *

The bugle call echoed within the hollow chambers of Boq's castle, and Elphaba listened to the clean, confident sound reverberate through her abode. It sounded sure of itself and young, bright and warm. It was one she did not recognise, it seemed to tease her ears, and play upon her mind.

"Galinda, listen. Do you hear that?" Elphaba stilled her maid's movements with a regal wave of her hand.

"Most likely just a hunting party, my Lady." Galinda answered simply, gathering a tray from the lounge and carrying it into the stone kitchen, and didn't hear Elphaba's next words.

"My Lord has left me," she whispered, but her voice strengthened as she continued, "Not that there is any passion between us to begin with. He doesn't understand me, nor I him. But from men, he is the only one that belongs to me." Elphaba looked at her pale green wrists, just making out the faint lines of blood-filled veins within her arms. The proof of her life, yet not her living.

Galinda heard the last dregs of her speech, and hurried worriedly back into the lounge to kneel before Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? You're scaring me with this talk of belonging." She chucked the pointed green chin upwards, to look at her. But Elphaba jerked away to face the open window.

"Ssh, listen!" The green woman hissed, head facing the sprawling greens outside. The bugle call sounded again, closer this time. The hunting party was advancing upon them.

"Yes, I know, the hunting par-" Cut off by Elphaba's finger to her lips, Galinda was essentially muffled. But what the Lady did next shocked her more.

"Galinda," Elphaba breathed, placing a slender hand on the blonde's chest, "Where is your heart?" Finding the steady throb of life in the maid's chest, Elphaba cocked her head to one side and counted the beats.

"As quiet as the heart of an oak in a wet winter." Elphaba marvelled, as Galinda's wide eyes canvassed her, a little concerned over the green woman's behaviour. But she was halted in her plans to escape by Elphaba's next words.

"Listen, girl, to the party advance." The bugle sounded once more, dangerously close to the castle, "Hear the dogs leap over branches and ridges, their coats sleek in dappled sunlight. Listen to the horses gallop, fiery-footed steeds cantering for us," her voice breathed lower, "I could love a hunter." she said, breathless. Galinda panicked more and more with every word.

"Go, Galinda, discover who leads this party for me." Galinda nodded once, terrified to disobey Elphaba in this sudden intensity. She rushed off to the door, leaving Elphaba breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly as she imagined the thrill of chasing after game.

"Yes indeed, I could love a hunter." she said quietly to herself, feeling her own heartbeat pound in her ears.

Galinda returned hastily, slightly out of breath.

"My Lady, his name is Fiyero, and he requests most charmingly if he could trouble us good women to feast and stay here for the night." Elphaba processed this information carefully.

"What kind of man is he?" she asked carefully.

"Young, my Lady, and confident upon his steed." Galinda answered.

"Fiyero," Elphaba enunciated the name carefully, rolling it around her mouth like a boiled sweet, savouring the taste of the letters, "Bring the goblets, and the wine I tasted the morning of my birth. Bring the freshest fruits and the heartiest of meals, and offer our guest a hot bath, to soak for a while." Galinda smiled, seeing a new light in Elphaba's eyes.

"Here you are again, Elphaba. Kind and giving, as you should be. I will do all you ask." With that, Galinda left to welcome the hunter by the name of Fiyero in the castle.

"Excitement and freedom are my elements," mused Elphaba, "and I wish to meet this Fiyero."

* * *

"Have you had your fill, Master Fiyero?" Elphaba asked politely, staring at the dusky young man, entranced by the brilliantine sapphire tatoos emblazoned in his skin. The man looked at her wondrously in return.

"Of food and drink, yes." His voice delivered this line deep, and Elphaba wondered what he meant by that.

"Well, what else is there?" she asked, a little sharply. She was getting an inkling that he wanted something more. From her, perhaps? No, that couldn't be...

"Don't make me say, good Lady. It would ruin such a lovely evening, and offend such lovely company." He was charming, Elphaba wouldn't deny him that.

"Are you afraid?" she said, wondering. Fiyero's eyes locked with hers, intense blue into earthy brown.

"I don't know fear, my Lady, only the loss of dignity and my freedom." The answer resonated in Elphaba's mind. Here she was, having lost both her Nature-given dignity and freedom to a body of flesh and as a wife to a human man, who did not love her. They were one and the same, she and Fiyero.

"Is there a way from here, my Lady?" Fiyero asked courteously when Elphaba didn't speak for some time. The green woman started slightly, then hastened to answer.

"Yes, over the far hills and through the wood, where the wolves howl their hunger to the moon." Elphaba announced, a dreamy note in her voice. Fiyero looked at her carefully.

"Would you be so kind as to send a servant with me to escort me?" Elphaba smiled curiously.

"I am the only one who ventures so far." Fiyero was intrigued.

"Why is that?"

"The night and I are one, Master Fiyero." she declared cryptically, "I can however, offer you a place to rest?" Fiyero nodded, feeling his energy return to him after a nourishing meal. They stood up, and Elphaba lead him through the candle-flickering halls to his chambers. On the way, Fiyero regarded Elphaba's form, enjoying what he saw. When they passed Elphaba and Boq's chambers, the green woman suddenly grabbed Fiyero's large hand, and drew him into her rooms.

Not one to refuse a lady, Fiyero followed like a lamb.

"My Lord," said Elphaba slowly, in the half-darkness, "Would you say I am beautiful?" Fiyero smiled at the question.

"A rose of the world." he answered truthfully. Her rich, large eyes were entrancing and her hair danced, interwoven with the feathers and leaves that matched her glowing skin. Her lips were darker, almost black against the ripeness of her verdant colour.

"And yet, I will wilt," at Fiyero's shocked expression, she hastened to add, "but I know exactly what I want."

"What do you want, Elphaba?" Fiyero stepped closer to her, and his voice became breathy. Elphaba shivered at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Tell me your secret, what you couldn't say before, and I will tell you what I desire," Elphaba bargained, staring into his eyes. Fiyero paused before answering.

"I loved you the clock-tick I layed eyes upon you," he confessed, falling to his knees before her, a humble knight pledging alliegance. Elphaba let out a shaky breath, unsure about her next response. But she wanted him with all of her natural might. Why couldn't _he_ have brought her to life?

"And I you," she whispered, barely louder than breathing. Her hands moved to lock in his messy hair, and Fiyero, although cherishing the sensation, felt the cold of her wedding ring against his scalp.

Gently removing her left hand from his hair, he kissed every green finger gently, even the one that held that cold band of commitment.

"But you are married, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered sadly, hating the words coming from his mouth, "I would dishonour your husband if I did anything."

"Boq doesn't love me," said Elphaba, witholding a sob at Fiyero's words, "He never has. And I am so desperately lonely, Fiyero."

Fiyero stood up slowly, measuring each move and watching Elphaba. Her eyes brimmed with silver tears, and he gently, lovingly wiped them away. Her eyes closed, feeling his thumbs drift across the hollows of her cheeks.

"I love you, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, before tipping his head slowly, and letting their lips connect.

The effect was instantaneous.

Elphaba threw herself headfirst into the kiss, pouring all of her passion and love and loneliness and hurt into Fiyero, and he kissed her fiercely in return. Hands scratched at clothes, ties and laces, and fingers wove into hair. Heated bodies moulded together, becoming one in a fiery explosion of passions.

* * *

**[The Fiyeraba you have all been waiting for! I will post a separate M-rated oneshot about their night together after this story is finished, if enough people want it. I hope you enjoyed, and review please!]**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lurking Danger

**[I am so immensely sorry for the colossal gap between updates, but SCHOOL. Here it is, another chapter of Blodeuwedd! Two things have happened to me since I last updated; I played Peter Quince in my school's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream for three nights and killed it on every performance (if I do say so myself). And the second thing is I just got addicted to the Web series Carmilla, and it's truly brilliant. All 36 episodes are on YouTube, and it's wonderful. But enough about me, have another chapter!]**

* * *

The dappled morning light, filtering golden through the window, found Elphaba and Fiyero wrapped together lovingly in a pool of blinking sunlight. Her fresh-green arms were wound around his torso, and her dark head rested on his blue-diamonded chest, while his fingers ran through her hair, playing with the flowers and leaves sewn into the black strands. The pair were smiling blissfully, utterly content.

The blankets reached the very beginning of Elphaba's ribs, but her torso was bare. Fiyero was in the same predicament, and enjoyed the feeling of his hands at her slender waist, warm and comforting. The small of Elphaba's back was narrow, but fit into his hands neatly, like a puzzle piece.

"Fiyero," breathed Elphaba, "I am so happy," she smiled up at him, and he grinned back, clutching her tighter to him. Kissing her forehead, smelling her peppermint scent and letting his hand wander around her waist and ribs, Fiyero breathed back:

"Me too, Fae." Elphaba sat up abruptly.

"Fae?" Fiyero smiled lazily and lovingly at her, and sat up himself.

"Fae is the Vinkun word for a nature sprite, and since you come from Nature, I thought you deserved a nickname to suit your origins." Elphaba melted back into his arms, touched beyond comprehension at his kindness in honouring her roots.

"Boq calls me Elphie sometimes." she whispered to herself, and Fiyero's brow furrowed slightly. He didn't like 'Elphie' and seemingly, neither did she. Too light and sweet for a woman with power and grace, beauty and a powerful draw of her own.

"So he tried to give you a human pet name. One that doesn't suit you at all." Elphaba just nodded against his muscled chest, long whisps of raven hair tickling his sides.

The two stayed still for another clock-circle, chatting idly about everything and anything.

* * *

Galinda busied herself with dusting for as long as she could manage. Reaching the blue-grey feathers up to the uppermost corners, she teetered on tiptoes.

"That pesky spider... making webs around the entire Oz-forsaken castle..." she mumbled with an umbrage towards the tiny penny spiders that scuttled around the dank corners of the manor.

"Missed a bit."

Galinda shrieked her surprise, a pale hand against her leaping heart. For a terrifying moment, she thought the stool was going to throw her off onto the stone floor. After steadying herself, Galinda let out a breath. Whirling around to face the voice, she scowled down on this Fiyero man's second-in-command.

He wore a mischievous grin and green breeches, blonde hair tousled. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper in distrust.

"Who are you, and why do you take such pleasure in frightening a lady?" The man laughed.

"My name is Avaric, Miss, and it's a hobby." Galinda sputtered indignantly.

"Well, it's not a very nice one, is it?" Avaric simply smiled at the blonde jumping from the stool and scooting to the basket of cleaning utensils.

"I apologise, Miss. I only wanted to enquire as to where Fiyero was."

"With- with his horse, I'd assume." Galinda stumbled over her words, but only little. Elphaba probably didn't want Galinda shooting her mouth off about the whereabouts of her lover. Galinda would take this secret to the grave, for the sake of her Lady. Elphaba needed someone who understood and loved her, not a cold Lord who would never truly connect to her.

"Thank you, Miss. I'll leave you to your arachnids." Galidna snorted her derision at his retreating back. She was at least glad he hadn't questioned her lie.

Boq was bad for Elphaba.

He wasn't the kindest master, he treated all of the servant as ghosts, those who were there to do his bidding then melt into stone when not needed. And Galinda didn't appreciate being treated as a spectre.

* * *

**[A short chapter, I'll admit. But a necessary one. I hope you enjoyed, and I am truly sorry for the gap between chapters.]**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fleeing

**[I an deeply sorry for the enormous amount of radio silence I have benn maintaining for so long. Excuses, excuses, I know. But hopefully now I'll have a little more time to write! Here is another chapter for all of you beautiful people. Boq will make his return, but how will Elphaba and Fiyero deal with their affair?]**

* * *

Bliss was all Elphaba felt running through her, as Fiyero played with her silky hair, ink spilling over his dusky fingers. They lay entwined together, smiling.

But, of course, no amount of utter contentment would ever last forever.

Galinda burst through the door, panting from effort, her rosy cheeks pinker from running.

"Elphaba, you must hurry, Boq is - Oh, dear Unnamed God!" she had caught sight of the pair's nakedness, as Fiyero hastened to cover both himself and Elphaba from view. But the green woman sat up, completely bare.

"Boq is what, Galinda?!" she demanded, not caring a whit about her nakedness. Fiyero regarded her with awe. She was so confident in her own body of flesh now.

Galinda, however, was not quite to Elphaba's level of confidence. She directed her gaze upon the headboard of the bed, rather than look at her Lady in the eyes.

"Boq is coming, my Lady. I just recieved news by way of pigeon; the prospects for hunting were thin on the ground, so they are returning home a day early. Dress yourself, and say goodbye to Fiyero. You two _cannot_ be seen together!" Galinda overcame her intense embarrassment to hand Elphaba her petticoat, which lay strewn on the floor. Elphaba dressed herself to Galinda's satisfaction, while Fiyero was yanked out of the bed unceremoniously, and handed his breeches and belt.

Galinda forced Elphaba back into bed to begin her charade, but the green woman jumped back up and gave Fiyero one last, long, burning kiss. The petite blonde looked away.

"I love you, Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, tears threatening to spill, her brown eyes wet.

"Elphaba, Rose of my World, I love you too." The two kissed once more, and held each other tight.

"There is a way for us to be together, my heart. When you receive swallows at your chamber window, let them in. They are my messengers, and they will tell you of my plan." Drawing in a deep breath, Elphaba forced herself away from Fiyero, and climbed into bed.

Fiyero looked back at her one last time. Touching his fingertips to his lips, he directed his hand towards Elphaba, who opened her hand to receive the kiss.

Galinda watched the scene, her throat tightening.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, but you must go. He will be here very soon." Galinda pulled at his arm, and Fiyero went out of the chamber backwards, never taking his eyes off of Elphaba.

The door closed in front of him.

* * *

"Your steed and second-in-command are waiting, Master Fiyero," Galinda informed him, leading him through the winding corridors of the castle.

"Thank you, Miss Galinda. Thank you." Fiyero stopped suddenly, and Galinda grabbed his arm to pull him along.

"What are you doing, you dimwit?! Keep moving!" Fiyero shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I am thanking you for all you've done. You kept Elphaba and I safe. You're safeguarding our secret. I want to thank you." Galinda smiled wryly.

"I did my duty, Fiyero," she yanked his arm, "And you can thank me when you're on your horse and away." Fiyero chuckled, and followed the blonde into the stables.

Saddling up, Fiyero straightened his back. He snapped Galinda a crisp salute with a crooked smile, and Galinda saluted back, laughing quietly. She liked this one, he was good for Elphaba.

"Tell Elphaba I love her." Galinda nodded sagely.

"I will. Now go!"

With a hearty cry, Fiyero spurred his stallion to canter, and all that was left of the visiting prince was a trail of brown dust, beaten up by horse hooves.

* * *

**[Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I will try my utmost to update regularly, with sane intervals. Review, please!]**


	7. Chapter 7 - Let's Pretend

**[The delay again, I'm sorry. But here's a nice, long chapter for you all? Don't hurt me?]**

* * *

Elphaba stared glassily at the diamond lattices in her window. The black, twisted steel framed the horizon, which was melting umber into the sunset. Mellow, and sweet, the dappled light filtered through the glass of the window. Was Fiyero away safely? Did he still think of her?

Galinda burst in, cheeks flushed from running. She began to blow through the chamber, picking up errant pieces of clothing, readying the room for the arrival of the Lord. She noticed Elphaba sitting at the windowsill.

"Elphaba, get dressed immediately, Boq and Dillamond will be here within the hour-" she ceased abruptly after taking a proper look at her Lady. Elphaba was far too still, and her behaviour was exactly the same as when Boq had left, only worse. Now she had a real lover to miss, to yearn for like a schoolgirl after her crush, her loneliness was all the more poignant and painful.

But this was far more intense. Fiyero was clearly Elphaba's release, and her relief, not to mention her love. She was far more comfortable in her human, flesh body. Before, she had been awkward and unsure, like a deer learning to walk hours after its birth.

Galinda's heart ached for Elphaba.

"Elphaba," she said softly, laying a hand on the green woman's shoulder as gently as she could manage, "Fiyero asked m-me to tell you that... that he loves you." The green woman's face folded like fresh linen, crumpling under the weight of her emotions. She threw herself into Galinda's ready arms. Thick, hot tears spilled down her cheeks, gathering at her sharp jawline. Sobs made her breathing erratic, and she hiccuped from time to time. Galinda held her the whole time, arms wrapped tightly around Elphaba.

Finally, Elphaba's last attempt at controlling herself worked, and her breathing slowed and smoothed. Galinda helped her up slowly, and wiped her tears. She was in no desire to rush her Lady.

Elphaba allowed herself to be steered and lead into activity. Before long, she was dressed and ready.

Galinda lead Elphaba gently by the hand into the cosy living room, where she had already built a fire. She suspected Elphaba would need the comforting warmth.

Glancing quickly behind her, Galinda blushed at Elphaba's gait.

"Um, my Lady?" Elphaba looked up from the floor, "I would advise you to walk a little straighter, you're a little... bow-legged." Elphaba blushed deeply, ivy-green blooming on her cheeks at the inference of her and Fiyero's... intensity.

Settling into the armchair, Elphaba picked up her cross-stitch, ready to play her role as loving, faithful wife.

No sooner than she had sat down, did Boq burst in boisterously, laughing merrily. He was windswept, jolly and his cheeks were ruddy from the cold.

Elphaba found him repulsive.

"Elphaba!" Boq cried, with a look of awe on his face. Elphaba rose and gave a smile so convincing, Galinda felt herself being fooled by the apparent happiness.

"My Lord," she demurred, as she held his jaw and kissed him softly. Galinda blinked a few times, seeing such a realistic act.

Boq was ecstatic about this development. A kiss straight away, with what felt like real love? Surely she was comfortable enough to begin attempting to conceive now?

Elphaba kissed Boq's rubbery lips, tasting herring. She hated the taste of fish, it reminded her of the saltwater lakes that sometimes rain-showered her in the spring. It was like kissing her brothers-in-water.

Dillamond, who had entered quietly, felt his hooves aching. As he witnessed the scene, his aches and pains suddenly melted away. Elphaba, his finest creation was kissing Boq so tenderly, like a wife should! His ward, and his most magnificent achievement, were connecting at long-awaited last, as husband and wife.

His old, heavy heart lifted and leapt for joy. He had broken the last of Arianrhod's curses on Boq, that he would never find a wife amongst men, and that he would never have an heir. Arianrhod had believed that she had fooled them all, but here stood Elphaba, a bouqet of contradictions. A woman made from flowers! How absurd, but how perfect.

She would bear Boq the son (or sons! She was made from the fertility of the land, she must be fecund herself!) he needed to overcome the last of his mother's curses.

Well, who was the most accomplished Magic-Weaver of all time, but he?

* * *

**[Well, Boq and Dillamond are happy, aren't they? Bets on how long it'll last can now begin! Review please!]**


	8. Chapter 8 - Are You Faithful to Me?

**[I'm aware how much of an arsehole I am for leaving this story for so damn long, but I'm back, with a plan. I can't update as often as I'd like, but I have all of the chapters written out now, so I'll just post as regularly as I can manage. Onwards with the story!]**

* * *

Boq turned to face Glinda, his face breaking under the joy it betrayed.

"So, Glinda, tell me," the blonde lifted her eyes from the floor, as was proper ettiquette for a maid of her standing, "how was Elphaba during my leave?"

Glinda cursed him silently. Could he not face his wife and ask her how she had been? Did he not have any trust in Elphaba?

"My Lord, she was despondent at your departure," she spun her lies skilfully, "I couldn't move her from your shared bed, and every request was met with her words; 'my Lord has left me.'" Boq looked so affected by this tale of woe, he spun to face the green woman, who looked surprised.

"Is this true, Elphaba?" She only nodded, with a shy smile. Bowing her head, Boq looked at her fondly, like a man would look at a pet, or a beloved hound.

Glinda forced herself to smile at the pair. It was so utterly fake, when compared with the honesty and rawness of Elphaba and Fiyero together.

"Before now, I had not proved the faithfullness of a wife, and before now, your kiss was nothing." Boq turned his entire body to face Elphaba, "But now, sweet Elphie, your kiss is as sweet as you are, and we love each other as husband and wife should." Boq and Elphaba stared at each other, smiling.

"Well, my dearest Elphie, I must see to some matters you mustn't bother your beautiful head with," Boq chucked her under her chin, and tipped his head down for a kiss. Glinda watched Elphaba pull away to kiss his cheek and smile in a banal fashion. Boq stood up straight, and exited, never taking his eyes off of the green woman.

Glinda couldn't stand the fakery. Excusing herself, she made to leave.

"Glinda, could you come a little closer?" Elphaba called to her maid. Glinda spun back to her, and walked to stand by her side.

"Yes, my Lady?" Elphaba gestured to the stool at her feet with a kind smile.

"Sit. I wish to arrange your hair." Glinda flushed at the wish.

"My Lady, it is not proper for me to grant such a request-"

"_Sit_, girl." Elphaba said again, harder. Glinda obeyed nervously, arranging her skirt around her knees, and felt Elphaba begin to play with her curls.

"Such beautiful hair, Glinda. You keep it in plaits usually, don't you?" Glinda couldn't nod with Elphaba's hands at her scalp, so she just answered with a simple:

"Yes, my Lady." Elphaba tilted her head and buried her green hands deeper into the blonde curls. Threading her fingers through the silky strands, she begun to weave a simple, thick braid. Glinda relaxed a degree, her spine bending a little. Elphaba simply wanted to play with her hair, nothing was wrong. This was normal between girls.

Elphaba finished the braid, and smiled at the errant curls at the end of the plait. Glinda felt her play with the hairs at the base of her neck, and giggled when she hit a ticklish spot.

"I wonder how the braid would look around your neck, my sweet." Before Glinda could jump up, Elphaba had wound the plait tightly around her delicate, pale throat and yanked upwards. Glinda sputtered as the air was choked from her body, and her hands flew to the braid, scrabbling to pull it from her neck.

"You are hurting me, Elphaba!" She cried. Elphaba was as calm as you like, and continued to speak.

"I should like to spin your blonde silk around your throat, so that not one traitorous word can escape those lips of yours." Bringing her face closer to Glinda's, Elphaba spoke again, "You have spent your time waiting on me, kissing my hand and tending my every need. Let me wait on you now, sweet Glinda, and allow me to deliver you to stillness."

"Dead or alive, I would never betray you!" Glinda croaked. Suddenly the pressure against her throat was released, and Glinda fell forward, rubbing her throat and gasping for air. Elphaba stood stock-still, looking horrified at what she had done.

"Do you mean that, Glinda?" she whispered, tears beginning to slide across her cheeks. Glinda, still breathing heavily, forgave Elphaba instantly, seeing why she had done such a thing. Elphaba was absolutely terrified. Fiyero was gone, and Boq had returned, and she could see the green woman slipping back into cold and disinterest.

"You and I are sisters," Glinda grabbed Elphaba's cold hands, "I would never betray my sister."

"Glinda, my sweet, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just cannot bear the thought that I might never see _him_ again-" Elphaba rambled, hot tears falling onto their joined hands.

"Hush, Elphaba, I know." Elphaba buried her head in Glinda's chest, sobbing her apologies over and over. Glinda just nodded and hummed, rocking her to and fro.

The pair stayed like that for a while, until Elphaba's tears had dried, two sisters from other species, but symbiotic in their bond.

* * *

**[Apologies for the short chapter, and also for what I had to make Elphaba do. But I imagine she is very ruthless when those she loves are threatened, and she was terrified that Glinda could very easily betray her. I love you all for waiting so patiently, and I am thankful for your faithfulness. Review, please!]**


	9. Chapter 9 - We Will Be As An Oak

**[Here we are again! Exams are a bitch, but I'm now done with them, at the very lest for this year. Now, here is where the fable gets a little complicated, so bear with me for these next few chapters. As always, read, enjoy, and review please!]**

* * *

Boq stared into the dark, smoky fireplace, watching the fire. Matters occupied his mind for great periods of time each day, and they were not to do with the running of the kingdom.

Elphaba. They were closer than they had been in the past, which was a direct improvement on the months of coldness and distance, at least. But he still felt frost in her embrace. She was warmer than freezing, but only barely. And it displeased him, that she had not at least resigned herself to her new life. He had liberated her, after all. Shouldn't she be happy, with a husband and a luxurious life and safety?

As if conjured up by his musings, the woman herself entered the room, intending to stare out of the window in the direction of where Fiyero had fled that fateful morning. Finding Boq in her favourite armchair, she frowned. What would it take for some peace in this castle?

Elphaba made to exit, after curtsying to Boq as fast as possible, barely bobbing her head at him before turning away. But Boq sat up at the sight of her.

"Elphaba, I want to talk to you." Elphaba turned to face him, looking apprehensive.

"I would much prefer to retire, my Lord." the green woman tried to excuse herself.

"Sit down, Elphaba. Do you not obey your Lord?" Boq stated firmly, leaving no choice. Elphaba slowly sat in the armchair across from her husband, as Boq took in a deep breath. He would need to stay calm. You didn't attract bees with vinegar.

"Elphaba, my love, " Elphaba's eyes tightened subtly, "do you not love me?" She feigned surprise cannily.

"Why, of course, my Lord." Boq shook his head.

"But you don't," he said sadly, "In my life, I had not proved a woman's kiss before yours. I yearn for your love. But you are as cold as morning dew. Why do you keep yourself from me, Elphaba?"

"I do not keep myself from you, my Lord." Elphaba said sweetly, hoping a few saccharine lies would convince him.

"You gave your body, but kept your soul." said Boq. Elphaba shook her head at him, looking almost motherly.

"I gave you my trust, my Lord. You are the only one on this earth that belongs to me. What would I do, should you be killed?" Boq seemed to soften, and doubt entered his eyes. Maybe he was over-thinking. Elphaba spent her time with him, and him alone. But one matter buzzed in his mind still.

"Is what the maid told me true? Did you weep when I left?" Elphaba turned her face away, feigning pride and embarrassment, "Elphaba, look at me... answer me."

Elphaba drew in a deep breath.

"The day you left me, my Lord, sorrow raped my heart, I cannot tell of the pain I felt. I felt so sure that I would not see you alive again." Entranced by her emotion, Boq leaned in closer, his eyes glazing.

"Is that how much you love me?" he breathed. Elphaba barely paused for a second.

"You are my only family." She dodged the question slightly, but it was enough to pacify her husband.

"I had not proved a wife's love before this day," Boq smiled, with happy tears swimming in his eyes, "But now I am convinced of your love and loyalty to me. We shall grow as a family, as a pair, and if I were killed-"

"If you were killed?" Elphaba echoed, looking worried. Boq smiled at her.

"My Elphie, it is not easy to kill me. I have a fate upon my name, proclaiming how I should die," he chuckled, "and this fate is not easily accomplished by the hands of men." Elphaba pretended to cluck at him, and fussed over his collar.

"You are careless, and reckless. Tell me of your fate, so that I will not worry so." Her intensity almost scared Boq, but she was concerned for him, clearly.

"I'll tell you happily; an entire year must be devoted to honing the spear that would vanquish me, and it should not be touched unless to be blessed on Sundays."

"And that is it?" Elphaba's mouth was slightly open, there was a flush in her cheeks, and her glossy hair spilled over her shoulders and back. But Boq noticed nothing but her passionate eyes.

"It's safe enough, don't you think? Oh, and I cannot be killed in house or home, upon my steed, nor with my feet on the ground, but standing between land and water, in a stream for example. if I were to be there, and should the spear pierce my back with the poisoned end, only then can I be killed."

"Well, thank the Unnamed God that this will not come to pass easily." Elphaba sat back slightly. But Boq contined to stare into her eyes, full of passion.

"Many times, Elphaba, have I wished my death. But now," he grabbed her hands and held them in his, "now, I have a taste for life, like the taste of apple juice to my teeth. And neither of us will want for anything, for the kingdom of love will never change."

"Is nothing changeable for men?" Elphaba said. Boq chuckled again, and shook his head at her question, like how a parent laughs at a child asking why the sky was blue.

"Lust dies, because of its fragility. But love grows like an oak, and under it, you and I shall raise a home, a family," he placed a hand against Elphaba's abdomen, "sons and daughters, heirs to my throne. And all of this will come very soon, because I have now proved the loyalty of a wife."

Boq kissed Elphaba, and she kissed him back, continuing her act. He began to paw at her waist and higher, bringing her body closer to his. Uncomfortable, Elphaba allowed him to pull her flush against him.

"My Lord, the water and towels are prepared, if you are ready for your bath." Galinda interrupted the romantic facade, and never had Elphaba been more glad to see her faithful maid than in that moment. If she had not intervened, Boq would surely had wanted to have his way with her, and she didn't want anyone but Fiyero to touch her.

Boq laughed against Elphaba's throat, and drew away to kiss her cheek instead.

"I'm coming, girl. Goodnight, my Elphie," Boq kissed her hand tenderly, just above her wedding ring, "I shall have my family soon."

* * *

**[This may or not seem important to you, but we shall have to wait and see, won't we? I hope you enjoyed a longer chapter for once, and review, please!]**


	10. Chapter 10 - Fly, Sparrow

**[Here we are with the tenth chapter! I actually have a lot of free time now, since my exams are finished, and I'm on half-term, so updates will be coming fairly regularly now. Thank you for all of your responses to the last chapter, I love you all dearly. Onwards with the story!]**

* * *

"Come here, little sparrow," Elphaba coaxed, her hands outstretched to the tiny bird, "come and be my faithful servant." Cocking its head curiously, the sparrow hopped into Elphaba's hands, and tipped its beak towards her, as if it were listening.

"Take this message to the Lord at Penllyn, called Fiyero, and tell him and only him of what I tell you," the little brown bird nodded and chirped it's understanding, making Elphaba smile.

"Tell him to forge a spear made of iron and poison, and do nothing to it but bless it on Sundays. It must take a full year to forge it, and once a year has gone he must come to the hill yonder, and meet me there," the sparrow hopped faster with excitement at its important task, "Listen to me, bird! Go, hurry so that no one may see you, and take this ring as a sign."

Elphaba worked the silver band off of her finger, and the sparrow clutched it in his small talons. It was not her wedding ring, but a second one that Boq had gifted to her the day of her birth.

The bird chirped again, and bounced on her hand a few times before launching itself into the air, flying around the window before heading over to Fiyero's abode at Penllyn.

Elphaba watched the sparrow flit into the trees and disappear from sight, and imagined being able to fly.

"What I wouldn't give for wings, so that I may leave this place." she whispered wistfully.

* * *

**[This is possibly the shortest chapter I have ever updated to this site, and I'm sorry, but it is necessary, and the next one's gonna be a bitch to get the logistics of it right. It's also going to be very long, so this chapter will have to do for now. By the way, the sparrow's name is Lord Peep, because my sister called him as such. ****As always, review please!]**


	11. Chapter 11 - He Fell Like a Flower

**[Here it is, the chapter of action! I have decided to try an achieve an update per day. I hope you're ready for this, because it will take a lot of brainpower to keep up with how this will play out. You have no idea how difficult it was to plan out and then write, but it was so worth it. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review, please!]**

* * *

A green glade, hidden deep in the nearby forest, inhabited only by birds and flowers, was to be the spot where Boq would die.

Elphaba had insisted upon going ahead, begging an hour to herself to treasure her first home. An outing to the glade by the stream had been planned, because Elphaba had told Boq that she wanted to give him some good news in the spot where she felt most comfortable. Boq had eagerly agreed, and had ordered for a picnic to be made.

Now, Elphaba simply stood in the centre of the moss and flowers, enjoying the dappled sunlight on her green skin, feeling at home for the first time in a year an a half.

Today was the day she would see her Fiyero once more, and hopefully forever more. A year she had waited, with only updates from her faithful sparrow to keep her going through the seasons. Now it was early spring, and she glowed with happiness.

"I have come, Elphaba." Fiyero revealed himself from behind a clutch of trees, smiling at the Rose of his world fondly.

"To the minute, brave soldier," Elphaba smiled back, "before the sun rises over the hill," Fiyero began to advance on her, but she stepped back, hands held up, "Don't hold me, Fiyero." His face dropped, and his eyes stung.

"Beautiful flower, I have a year-long hunger for you, and a longing to be in your arms. And you say 'do not hold me'." Elphaba blew him kiss, and explained.

"Boq's scent is all over me. From his arms, I have come."

"To mine?" Fiyero smirked confidently. Elphaba blushed, ivy-green filling her cheeks, and avoided the question.

"While Boq lives, do not lay a hand upon me, lest your aim fail," Elphaba cast a glance to what Fiyero was holding, "Is that the spear?" Fiyero held it up, perfectly balanced in his palm.

"I laboured over her Sunday to Sunday for an entire year, and blessed it each of those sacred days." Fiyero spun the spear masterfully, as Elphaba watched him closely.

"Are you scared, soldier?" Elphaba breathed, excitement filling her chest. Fiyero yearned to step closer and hold the burning beauty, but he stayed stationary.

"No. Your parlous fairness was the fate I chose on those Sundays until this very minute. It has been a year, Elphaba, a year of dreaming of you, preserving the feel of you on my body and in my arms."

"My Fiyero, this year has been kinder to you than me; you could count and hold the memories dear, and give over to longing without punishment. I have not experienced a night nor a day without danger, only his scent removing yours, and his touch erasing your impressions on me," Elphaba gulped, collecting herself, "I won't say any more, but I will be able to say, tomorrow and the day after and forever, that I will be _free_." she hissed the last word.

"What is your plan?" Fiyero asked, feeling the longing for her deep in his veins.

"I shall set him up into the perfect position, and you must hide until he is with one foot on land and the other in water. When this moment comes, you must throw the spear into his back and kill him," she lowered her head to regard him through half-lidded eyes, "and collect your prize." Fiyero couldn't help stepping forward, and Elphaba used all of her willpower to step away.

A rustling in the leaves warned the lovers of Boq's advancement.

"Quick, Fiyero, hide in those trees, and remember what I told you." Fiyero put his hand over his heart and bowed to her, before disappoearing into the foliage.

Boq burst into the glade on his brown gelding, holding the willow-wood basket for their picnic. Elphaba was waiting for him, sitting in the moss, barefoot.

"Elphaba!" he cried, "What a wonderful idea of yours was this, to have our meal in an open land." he dismounted eagerly, and made his way over to kiss her warmly. Elphaba smiled at him, revelling in the fact that she would pretend for the last time.

"Thank you, my Lord. But all I do, I do for you." Boq grinned, and Elphaba smiled back, enjoying her double-entendre.

"I see you are barefoot, Elphaba. Did you want to be like your sisters-in-nature, and go among them without shoes?" Elphaba smiled at him fondly.

"A married man always notices these things. Will you make for me shoes, like the ones you made for your mother?" Boq snorted at the mention of his mother.

"My mother never went barefoot, she never stepped into the morning dew." Still Elphaba persisted with the tale.

"Was that the time you killed the wren with a spear?" Boq's mood improved, thinking on his past glories, and he nodded his head.

"Not a spear, Elphie, but a needle. Remember my mother and her fates?" Elphaba nodded her understanding slowly.

"Yes, you were never to have arms, you were never to have a name, and you were never to have a wife from men."

"Well done. Yes, I used the same needle that sutured her shoes to kill the wren." Elphaba leaned forward.

"Tell me the story of the wren, my Lord, please?" Boq leaned backwards leisurely, enjoying Elphaba's close attentions.

"I will tell you gladly. But first, tell me why you wanted to be here so early." Elphaba paused.

"The story of the wren first."

"No, your tale first. Why did you call me away from the castle to be with you this morning?"

"Then may I have the story of the little wren?" Elphaba pleaded.

"You may, on my word, but what is the big secret?" Taking a moment to compose herself, Elphaba breathed in and out. Boq was being difficult, but she would enchant him into the right movements.

"Has this year been good to you, my Lord?"

"How could it not be?" Boq laughed, "I made my home in your trust, and you grew into safety, from the wildness from which you came."

"You still fear the wild, my dear Boq?"

"My mother was wild. I learned hatred from my mother, she spurned me as a boy and as a man, and I do not know to this day the identity of my father."

"But you defeated all of your mother's fates, did you not?" Elphaba asked, turning the conversation to where she wanted.

"Every one she named. But there is one that she did not." Elphaba was confused; what was this last fate?

"What is that, my Lord? You were given a name, despite her worst, you were given arms, and a wife." she gestured to herself, and Boq smiled at her.

"When my mother put the last of her fates upon me, she did not expect Dillamond to manipulate nature to create me a wife of meadowsweet and flower. But even in your sweet arms, I knew in my heart that I had not conquered the last of my mother's curses."

"So when will you be free from her malice?"

"When you tell me the best news of my life." Boq clutched her hands, and brought her forward. Elphaba leaned back almost imperceptably.

"And what news is that, my Lord?"

"The wonderful news that I have a son, and heir, by you." Elphaba smiled; she had him now.

"And this will break you from your mother's fates?"

"I was given a name and arms, and a wife made from flowers. I have all I need, but the end to my fates will be my status as a father, as a giver of life to future generations." Boq held her hands tighter, and Elphaba rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles."

"But I am enough, am I not?" she smiled enchantingly at him, "Would you not look upon me and tell me; 'You, you are my enough.' If you should say that-"

"I will say it when my son is in your arms." Boq said firmly, tightening his grip uncomfortably. Elphaba faked her next smile once more, despite the pain in her heart and her hands.

"Listen to my secret," she whispered, and Boq leaned in to hear her words, "I have, for you, an heir." Boq's eyes widened, and he drew in a shaky breath.

"You know for sure?" he said, and Elphaba continued to smile.

"As all wives know."

"Oh, my queen!" Boq kissed her hard, and broke away gasping, "Tell me it is a son!?"

"It is a son, I promise on my life." Elphaba broke their hands to spread her fingers over her abdomen, and Boq shakily pressed his hands over hers.

"My mother can do nothing to me when the boy comes. Imagine, my Elphie, how my son will be?"

"A fervent kisser, he will kiss my cheek in earnest. And I imagine him hunting, his horn disturbing the deer." Elphaba began to breathe faster.

"I will teach him the skills of his father." Boq squeaked, excitement overcoming him.

"Will you teach him to throw a spear and a needle?"

"And to row a boat, and make shoes for his mother, lest she go barefoot in the dew." The pair smiled at each other.

"Tell me, and your son, the tale of the wren. Where did Dillamond stand?" Boq stood up eagerly to tell the tale, and moved to the left of the blanket they shared, a metre away from the stream.

"Here, my Elphie, kneeling at my mother's feet." He knelt down himself, mimicking Dillamond's pose.

"And the nameless boy, sewing the leather, where did you stand?" Boq moved to stand next to the stream, slightly to the right of Dillamond.

"And your mother?"

"Over here," Boq moved once more, pretending to lift skirts to reveal his feet, and adopted a haughty look, "like so." Elphaba giggled, playing along.

"Like so," she repeated, "with her face to the sea. And then what?"

"I noticed a wren, flitting to and fro, before it tired, and went to perch on the bars of the boat." Elphaba got up gracefully, and moved to a spot just left of Boq, leading him to the stream.

"Here? Oh, show me how you stood!" Boq moved to the stream to adopt his own pose in the tale.

"My mother and Dillamond were here, you see, and behold," he waved his hand, "I see the wren. Just as it lifts its wings, in that second, with the needle between my fingers-"

"A needle, not a spear-" Elphaba reminded him, breathing hard.

"I took careful aim," Boq moved to place his front foot in the stream for the perfect angle, ready throw the imaginary needle, "and-"

"Like this!" Shouting, Fiyero threw the spear clear and true and it planted deep into Boq's back. The husband fell face-forwards with an agonising cry, and splashed the water around his body, before becoming still. The pair paused for a few clock-ticks.

"Is he dead?" Fiyero asked nervously. Elphaba stared at her husband's unmoving body.

"He hit his head twice on that rock. He is still now."

"The poison cannot fail. Dillamond cannot turn this fate with his magic."

"Come, my heir..." Elphaba opened her arms with a burning look, and Fiyero eagerly went to her. The lovers met in a fiery kiss, Elphaba's hands tight around Fiyero's neck and his hands wrapped around her lissome waist. Breaking apart, Elphaba continued; "It is a son, I promise on my life." she stroked the hair away from Fiyero's forehead, and he smiled at her intelligence.

"I have never seen a better end to a tale... yes, he is dead." Elphaba took a moment to look at the body.

"So easily men die." she said quietly. Fiyero tugged at her hands.

"Come, Elphaba, we must go the castle." Elphaba refused to be moved, still staring at Boq, face down in the stream.

"Give a cry and go. Is that how I will die, when my turn comes?" she turned to look at Fiyero with shining eyes. He smiled softly and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, before holding her jaw carefully and kissing her lovingly.

"Come, my love, now is not the time to reflect on death. Come..." With one last look at the dead body, Elphaba and Fiyero fled the glade, escaping the consequences of their act.

* * *

"It is worse than I feared, my Lord Dillamond." the soldier reported with sorrow, "Behold your nephew in the water..."

Dillamond spotted the man who had become as dear to him as a son, and his heart gave a kick in his ribs.

"My dear, dear boy," he fell to his knees, balancing on his staff for support, "is this where you fell, like a bird of prey harmed?" Turning the body over to see his face, the Goat felt another stab in his chest. Boq's face was frozen in surprise, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"His heart has stopped beating. Oh, bad, cruel wife..." Dillamond knew that Elphaba had to have done this, the picnic basket was still open on the grass, the food turning stale in the sun. Wiping away his tears, Dillamond waved the soldier over.

"Help me to lift him, we will carry him to the trees, and hide him under the oak, lest they come back for his body. I will fight this fate with all of my might and magic!" the wizard declared. The pair gently lifted the body, and carried him to the trees.

"Careful, soldier, careful... gently... quietly..."

* * *

**[Phew! 2K words! Well, I hope you kept up, because I had to cut out quite a lot, otherwise it would have been far too long. So who agrees with what Elphaba and Fiyero did? Was it right? Review with your thoughts, and ask if you don't understand anything!]**


	12. Chapter 12 - Good or Bad?

**I honestly have no excuse but schoolwork and the stress of life. I won't bore you any longer, I'll just give you the story I owe you.**

* * *

Galinda stretched higher, her torse elongating as if pulled upwards, reaching for the remnants of an errant cobweb. Almost there, just a touch further...

"Missed a bit." Squealing, Galinda almost fell off of the stool, before steadying herself. Casting her angriest look at Fiyero's giggling first man, her hands went to her hips.

"Every Unnamed God-damned time, Avaric. I swear, one day I will not be quite so forgiving!"

"Is that a threat, Miss Galinda?" Galinda rolled her pretty eyes amd sighed, turning her back on Avaric.

"Never mind, Avaric. Leave me be, I have work to do."

"Are you the only one here, Miss Galinda?" Galinda sighed. Why wouldn't he go and play with his sword and horses and leave her to her duties? She had many things to do today!

"Yes, my Lady has not yet risen." She began to furiously polish the wooden-panelled walls, buffing the dark wood to a finished shine. There was a pause as Avaric considered his next words. For the moment, he watched the blonde maid work.

"So," he began, "I hear whispers that a feast is to be held tonight." Galinda rolled her eyes again, astounded at his dimness.

"Yes, Avaric, tonight is the anniversary of the night the Lord and Lady met. I opened the gates to you, remember?" she teased, pleased with her small revenge.

"Will you be gatekeeper tonight?" Finally dropping her calm façade, Galinda turned on Avaric, exasperated.

"Shut your curious mouth, Avaric."

"There must be guests coming." Avaric probed further. Galinda tipped her head heavenwards, as if asking the Unnamed God for strength.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You opened far too many doors, if you ask me."

"No one did, you little cockroach. And you walked in through too many, too!" Galinda flushed red with anger. Who was he to question her when he was just as complicit in this dealing as she was? At least she had been following her Lady's orders and had her best interests at heart!

"I won't tonight."

"Woe is me, what a shame. Were you not invited?" Galinda asked sharply.

"Dillamond was."

"Don't spout such rubbish at me, Avaric. You're all talk," Galinda snorted and turned back to her polishing, arms powering the rag across the grooves in the wall, "You'll tell me now that Boq too is invited!"

"He is indeed." A pause.

"You terrible, terrible liar. _You_ buried Boq!"

"Yes, I keep hearing that." Avaric said lightly. Galinda felt herself being to sweat.

"Well, did you or did you not?"

"No one ever asked me."

"I'm asking you now, damnit!"

"It's been a year, Miss Galinda, and no one yet has asked me if I had buried his corpse."

"You mean to say you did not bury Boq?"

"When my men and I arrived at the stream, there was no body, only a trickle of blood, still wet, on the biggest rock." Galinda felt her heart race, and her face flush. This would spell death, for her and Elphaba and Fiyero, if Avaric was not lying to wind her up.

"So Boq was taken, by whom?"

"The old Goat was gone too, without a trace. Rumour has it that they advance on this castle on horseback with three hundred armed men."

Galinda almost fainted. This was worse than she had expected. If only Dillamond had returned, Elphaba and Fiyero might have escaped with just a curse, or bad fortune. As long as they had each other, they would be alright. But if Boq rode with him, alove and well, there would be no respite for the lovers, not even in death. Fiyero would surely be killed, and Elphaba most likely chained back up with Boq's wedding rings.

Unannounced, Elphaba, dressed in an airy but crumpled nightgown, padded into the Great Hall, smiling blissfully.

"There is news, my Lady," said Galinda shakily.

"Good or bad, Galinda, my sweet?"

"Is it bad if Boq is alive?"

Elphaba's face dropped in shock and fear and her skin paled to a sickly, etiolated green.

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now, and we'll see how much free time I have, and whether I have enough to type up the end to this magnificent myth. I hope you stick around, I understand if you don't. Ta ta!**


	13. Chapter 13 - By the Pricking of my Thumb

**Wow, I ought to blow the dust off of this story, huh? I do apologise, I fell out of the Wicked fandom, and this story didn't have the same passion for me. But I really dislike unfinished stories, so I'm wrapping this up best I can. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're joking with us. This is a cruel joke." Galinda said firmly, arms crossed. Avaric scoffed.

"I wish it were so, but I'm afraid I am among a cohort of witnesses who can all testify to Boq's ressurection." Galinda glanced over at Elphaba, who looked decidedly white, despite her colouring. Galinda took her hand tightly, warming their coldness between her warm ones.

"Tell us everything." She commanded, letting her thumbs run over Elphaba's knuckles.

"I heard it tell that Dillamond laboured a year over his nephew to save his soul, alone and grieving. He's alive now, and healthier than ever. And he has a word or two for Fiyero." Avaric said grimly.

"I'm not surprised. Does he have company?"

"His magician uncle, and three hundred armed men." Elphaba made a noise, something between a gasp and a cry, and Galinda's grip on her hands tightened.

"I knew this would happen." She breathed, her eyes locked in a non-seeing stare.

"You knew?!" Galinda turned to look at her Lady, but received no acknowledgement.

"I knew Dillamond wouldn't accept it. He'd move mountains for Boq. And it seems, bring back the dead." Elphaba said wryly, a weak chuckle escaping.

"Well, you must flee, my Lady," Galinda said firmly, already leading Elphaba to her chambers, "We only have twenty armed men. You and the Lord Fiyero must leave for his castle, there you will be safe." Elphaba twisted in Galinda's embrace, searching for Fiyero.

"Seconded," said Avaric, who had moved towards the door of the Main Hall to fetch Fiyero. He was stopped cold, by the sight of his Lord.

"Fiyero, did you hear?" Elphaba asked, her body tilting towards him. Galinda let her go to him, and they embraced, arms tight around each other.

"I heard it all, Fae." He spoke into her dark hair.

"My Lord, what would you have me do?" Avaric asked. Fiyero took a breath, and moved away from Elphaba.

"You were always devoted to me, Avaric. To you, and your children, I bequeath my castle. To you, I entrust the care of my Lady, and the maid Galinda. Keep them safe, Avaric. I shall stay,"

"Fiyero, no!" Elphaba began to grap at Fiyero, pawing his clothes desperately. He was leaving her, leaving her alone again-

"I shall stay to accept Boq's wrath. You must go, and flee to safety."

"No, Fiyero! You must come with me!"

"I cannot endanger my home, and the order of my father before me."

"Fiyero, my Fiyero-" Elphaba began to whimper.

"Hush, my love, you must flee. It's me he wants, I'm the man who stole his wife." Fiyero grinned wryly. Elphaba drew herself up to her full height.

"But I'm the wife who betrayed him. I did this, I cannot cower behind castle walls while someone else pays my penance."

"You would turn your own castle into a prison?" Fiyero said incredulously.

"I would." The pair's eyes met. Both acknowledged the pointlessness of arguing any further. Fiyero spoke once more.

"Go, Avaric. Take Galinda, the men and go. Keep my castle safe."

"My Lord-"

"Go, now!" Avaric turned to go, devoted to the last. Galinda, however, was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared as quickly as morning fog.

* * *

**Quick, short chapter to set up the final installment. I hope you stick with me!**


End file.
